There are many instances where nuts are in a position difficult to get at with the ordinary wrench, and it is the purpose of the present invention to provide a wrench which has a wrench head at each end, these wrench heads being capable of being angularly adjustable with respect to a connecting handle so that practically any angle of approach to a nut is possible.